


【蕉橙】将错就错

by Amorrd



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorrd/pseuds/Amorrd





	【蕉橙】将错就错

**假设蕉橙第一次被世界树捕获时没有外援，俩人共处一室好几个月**

#背景是橙知道裕也和森林真相，双重打击崩溃中

#时间线在20集之前，假设阿实没有成功救出蕉橙

#俩人为世界树干活可以理解为人在屋檐下不得不低头，不过这不重要，因为没干啥。我只是想开车

#标题越起越土

——————

他们是怎么发展到这一步的？

驱纹戒斗吻上葛叶纮汰时不合时宜的想到这个问题。

几个月前他们不慎被世界树集团抓住，战极凌马是个不亏待俘虏的。他说这住宿环境不如一流酒店但是也不会太差，倒也没骗人。唯一让驱纹戒斗不满的一点就是他和葛叶纮汰一个房间。不过在某种程度而言却也省了不少事，世界树集团虽然非法监禁，但在卧室安监控这种缺德事他们还干不出来，吴岛贵虎真是个耿直的男人——相比之下共处一室还有利于他们交换情报。

战极凌马目前处于数据瓶颈期，他的要求很简单，就是把铠武巴隆和新道具一起扔到海姆冥界，快不行了就让人把他们拉出来。几个月下来实力倒也进步飞快，只是世界树那边看的紧，走着进去躺着出来，腰带和道具都被扒干净才肯放他们回去。

他们试着强行突围过几次，最后都以失败告终。

驱纹戒斗倔却不傻，龙游浅滩也终归是龙。被非法监禁是他一生之耻，他既然要回敬世界树，那也不差一时。

他双手撑在葛叶纮汰两侧。

他吻上葛叶纮汰颤抖的眼睫。

他可以推开他，但是他没有。葛叶纮汰放任自己被驱纹戒斗用很有压迫感的姿势，困在戒斗和床板之间。他闭着眼，退无可退。

驱纹戒斗亲吻他的眼睑，一下，一下。

巴隆领队吻上葛叶皮肤的时候还能尝到些许咸味，唇瓣传来的触感热烈如火。葛叶纮汰的眼是热的，手却是冷的。

他在火中颤抖。

驱纹戒斗握住他的手，滑进他的指间，和他十指相扣。葛叶的指尖很冷，掌心有工作留下的茧，摸上去有些刺痛。他放任驱纹戒斗和他的距离越来越短；葛叶纮汰轻轻反握住驱纹戒斗的手。

干燥的掌心合拢。

他最后吻上他的眉心。

老实讲，葛叶纮汰的性格驱纹戒斗相处不来。不是说他不好，而是太好了——好到天真的地步。

他不喜欢天真的人。

但不得不承认的一点，他和葛叶的相性好的过了头。

当时他是做了孤注一掷的打算，没想到葛叶纮汰能理解他的意思。明明没有除了战斗以外的交集。他们配合太默契，只可惜低估了湊耀子的实力。

他被湊耀子打倒在地的时候突然想：

葛叶纮汰也没有那么不顺眼。

驱纹戒斗脱掉外套。

那人打了个激灵，总算不再抑制不住颤抖。

「等……等等，戒斗。」

他没停下手上动作，只是头都不抬、态度不好的回了句：

「等什么？你要是不想做的话第一时间就应该阻止我。」

他们的同居生活一开始可算不上愉悦。

葛叶纮汰脾气再好，也受不了驱纹戒斗的嘴。后者刀子嘴豆腐心，心再软，嘴也利。战极凌马不把实验品最后一滴利用价值榨干决不罢休，似乎对他们的实力很有信心，每天两人都被丢进怪最多的地区。

驱纹戒斗擅长单打独斗，每每进去先开怪，气的葛叶纮汰在后面举着大橙丸跳脚。单打独斗最后总会变成并肩战斗。内讧也有，但外部压力重，逼着人一致对外。

终于有那么一天，被抬出来的葛叶纮汰突然跳下担架照驱纹戒斗脸上就来了一拳，Sid和湊耀子双双惊诧；葛叶纮汰拽着被打到茫然的驱纹戒斗的领子，咆哮你能不能不要总是往Inves堆里冲。

「这是变强的方式，只有弱者才选择躲在后面。」

葛叶纮汰的表情看起来就像要喷他一脸。

「那下次不要让我捞你。」

「随你便。是你主动冲上来的，和我没关系。」

卧室灯光有些暗。

他们只点了床头台灯，大半房间都笼罩在黑暗里，床成了唯一的岛。驱纹戒斗性子算是急躁，巴隆队标志性的长风衣被他随随便便甩到床脚。他去解葛叶纮汰的外套。

驱纹戒斗认可葛叶纮汰的实力，不代表他认可铠葛叶纮汰的衣品。

他早就觉得葛叶纮汰那件马甲丑爆了，脱得也格外迅速——不排除外套好脱这种物理因素。葛叶纮汰也不是慢吞吞的人。他主动放松两肩，让驱纹戒斗能方便些。

如果放在平时，他可能不会那么放任驱纹戒斗。

然而今天不同。

或许是灯光暧昧，或许是时间太巧。葛叶纮汰急需什么让他忘却噩梦，他的额头还留有冷汗，可是他的动作温顺。葛叶纮汰顺应驱纹戒斗的动作，他仰头，和跪坐在上的驱纹戒斗唇舌交缠。

他们之间的亲吻称得上黏腻。

水声吞咽声清晰可闻，听的人脸红心跳。他们的呼吸越来越沉重，也越来越急促。驱纹戒斗双手上移，他抱住葛叶纮汰的头，不自禁地用力，让葛叶纮汰更靠近他。戒指硌得人发痛。但是现在葛叶纮汰不在乎，他似是被暧昧和热情传染，去解驱纹戒斗的马甲扣。

灰色马甲很显腰线，贴合驱纹戒斗的腰部肌肉，穿上去很好看，外人解却不是那么好解。葛叶纮汰回应驱纹戒斗的吻，指尖颤抖着摆弄金属扣，但软掉的手指对马甲犯了难，试探几次也没解开一个扣子。

他最后烦了。

驱纹戒斗觉得腰间一松，他只听见珠体落地，葛叶纮汰的另一只手里还攥着扣子。

驱纹戒斗：「……」

葛叶纮汰：「……」

按照往常他应该嘲讽一下对方的蠢笨，或者给自己英年早逝的马甲出出气。但现在的他只是离开葛叶纮汰的唇舌，银丝淫靡地拉长。

他垂下眼。

「别管它。」

葛叶纮汰丢掉扣子，像是得到了某种鼓励。他把手伸向驱纹戒斗的皮带，金属撞击的声音清脆。他们退下彼此——或者自己的衣衫。

驱纹戒斗的吻越来越凶险，现在说是啃咬更为合适。他喜欢吮吸葛叶纮汰的舌尖，还有用尖牙咬葛叶纮汰的唇瓣。葛叶纮汰被他吻到嘴唇发麻，他不受控地后退——然后尝到了血腥味。

他撇过头，暂时摆脱驱纹戒斗的桎梏。

「嘶……轻点，戒斗。」

驱纹戒斗唇上还有葛叶纮汰的血。

他听到这话突然笑了，驱纹戒斗生的帅气，葛叶纮汰知道有很多姑娘为他着迷。可她们都没见过驱纹戒斗这样的一面。

浑身赤裸、一丝不挂。嘴上还有着别人的血。

葛叶纮汰看见他伸出手，突然天旋地转，他被按进被褥，肩膀被驱纹戒斗紧紧压在床铺里。

他舔掉血痕。

「弱者没资格提要求。」

话是这么说，驱纹戒斗却在接下来的动作中温柔许多。葛叶纮汰注意到驱纹戒斗比起吻，更喜欢咬。他的吻更多的带有安抚的味道。

换句话说，咬对驱纹戒斗而言，才更具有情色意味。

他吻过他的脖颈，舌尖在跳动的血管上停留。葛叶纮汰仰着头，他感觉到驱纹戒斗的头颅沿着自己的胸口缓慢移动，精心维持过的发型摩挲他的皮肤。他能闻到驱纹戒斗身上传来的橙子味沐浴露气息——他身上也有。世界树集团只提供了一种味道。

颈部传来刺痛，葛叶纮汰想这个人一定咬住了总动脉这种能致人死亡的部位。驱纹戒斗在那停留几秒，然后向下。

他的手指插在驱纹戒斗发间。

驱纹戒斗是个控制欲强的男人，比起回应，他更喜欢葛叶纮汰乖乖躺在床上任人烙下痕迹的模样。

他知道这具身躯里蕴含着多么强大的力量。葛叶纮汰是个天生的战士，他在生死攸关或者弱者受到攻击的时候，绝不会手软。他虽然不赞同这种「弱者」的保护观念，但是认可葛叶纮汰的实力。

他拥有弱者的观念，却拥有强者的实力。

驱纹戒斗本身就是一个喜欢征服强者的男人。

他在葛叶纮汰身上留下一块又一块牙印，葛叶纮汰最初还反抗，被他蛮横镇压后也不再继续下去。只是偶尔在他咬的狠了的时候拽他的头发以示抗议。

对此驱纹戒斗嗤笑。

他从床头柜里拿出罐医用凡士林。

「你硬了。」

这其实是很屈辱的场景。葛叶纮汰耳尖通红，甚至想用手挡住脸——或者挡住下半身。好吧这时候挡住哪都不太好，有股欲盖弥彰的味道。

他没有受虐倾向，他也确认在被世界树集团按头干活前他喜欢小姐姐，胸大腿长最好。而男孩子中，能让他觉得「好看」的，大概也只有阿实一个。

无意冒犯，在葛叶纮汰看来驱纹戒斗更称得上俊朗，巴隆领队有着一张能上杂志封面的脸。不过性格他实在是敬谢不敏。在此之前，他和驱纹戒斗最深的交集也不过是在Inves Game战场——还是替舞出头的前提下。

从哪个方面看来，葛叶纮汰和驱纹戒斗也不像人生会有更多交集的样子。

可命运是个反复无常的婊子，她笑了笑，就把两条挨得极近的平行线拨成一团。

在此之前，他们似敌非友。

「你来，还是我来？」

葛叶纮汰抢过凡士林。

「我自己来。」

他把那些半透明的白色膏脂在指尖润开，然后把手指送进后穴。他没和男人做过爱，但理论还是有的。按照常理来讲，润滑这种事应该在上床前准备好，但事出突然，葛叶纮汰甚至都不知道他们亲在一起到底是因为那叫什么激素的东西还只是单纯想释放下压力。

虽然生活硬件不错，但两点一线的日子让他看只狗都眉清目秀的——更别提这一线距离还太短，楼上楼下，电梯直达。

他感受到后穴没有任何阻碍地吞掉指关节。凡士林化的很快，在他抽送几下手指后就变得稀薄；既不和手紧密相连，也不油的难以化开。

他依照本能试着按摩括约肌，把那处按的足够柔软，方便驱纹戒斗进来。葛叶纮汰不是个喜欢让人等的性子，他觉得自己给自己润滑，还要驱纹戒斗在一边等，十分尴尬。他干脆闭上眼，装作什么也看不见。

闭上眼使葛叶纮汰的感觉更加敏锐，他后知后觉反应过来这大概不是什么好主意。后穴变得更为紧致，他有些紧张，手指推进凡士林的时候发出咕啾咕啾的水声。那些膏脂被手指带入又带出，后穴湿的厉害。

他匆匆忙忙按上一点，带着薄茧的手指扫过前列腺，葛叶纮汰猛的绷紧双腿，前端往外分泌出大量腺液。这有点刺激过了头，快感打了葛叶纮汰一个措手不及，等平复下来他才听见一声啧。

驱纹戒斗的呼吸就喷在耳边。

「自己玩很爽吗，葛叶？」

他们是怎么发展到这一步的？

葛叶纮汰也在想这个问题。

他仰面躺在床上，倚靠床背；而驱纹戒斗正试着把肉刃开进甬道。他的润滑在闭上眼睛那一刻就宣告失败，驱纹戒斗没带套子（想来世界树也不会准备这个），而是用凡士林简单润滑了一下自己半硬的阴茎。

最初的进入有些艰难——对双方来说都是，尺寸有些不合。葛叶纮汰应该拒绝，或是反抗。在今天之前，在他和驱纹戒斗上床前，他想象中的性爱画面是和温柔美丽的女性在黑暗中接吻，偶尔有月光透过窗帘，他们的性暧昧又隐蔽。

而现在，他们开着灯，他大张着腿，让一个男人在操他。这个男人还有咬人的坏习惯。

这是一个错误，葛叶纮汰大张着腿；他甚至为了让驱纹戒斗方便进入而自己掰开双腿。

他们不应该这样。

龟头被后穴完全吞没，之后就容易的多。葛叶纮汰感觉到那根东西操开他的甬道，他要被顶到胃——然而他清醒的知道那是幻觉。

驱纹戒斗喘着气，进入这个步骤对他们来说都是艰难的一步。他眨了眨眼，汗水顺着男人下颔滴落。

它滴落在葛叶纮汰的胸口。

欲火突然在葛叶纮汰体内点燃，它来势汹汹，像是有人在干枯的草原上放了把火，风一吹火星蔓延至整个荒野。他忽然半挺起身，手摸上驱纹戒斗的上半身，给了他一个磕磕绊绊的吻。

他学着驱纹戒斗曾对他做的动作，在巴隆领队的乳尖，留下一个浅浅的牙印。

「嘶。」

驱纹戒斗掰过葛叶纮汰的脸，狠狠吻了上去。

葛叶纮汰体内的温度出乎驱纹戒斗意料，那处温暖到炽热，柔软的肠肉紧紧包裹着他，他一抽动就温柔地绞住他，似是在挽留。驱纹戒斗低喘着气，他小幅而有节奏地运动，肉刃慢慢离开葛叶纮汰体内，然后又快速挺动进去。汗水顺着驱纹戒斗的下颔滴落。

葛叶纮汰被他顶撞的有些不稳，如果不是常年跳舞和做力气活，他可能在最初几下顶弄后就变成一滩随驱纹戒斗摆弄的水。

他们紧紧纠缠在一起，像两条抵死缠绵的蛇，又像两尾刚从水里捞出来的湿淋淋的鱼。驱纹戒斗的动作一如既往地不温柔，性器抽插的同时带出肠液和润滑液，他把葛叶纮汰的双腿掰成大开的角度——得益于葛叶纮汰没有落下练舞。他可没遵照什么九浅一深的法子，动作粗鲁，甚至有些蛮横；驱纹戒斗的手指陷进葛叶纮汰的肌肤，力气大到在上面留下红痕。这些红痕经过一夜发酵就会变青变肿。

葛叶纮汰也没温和到哪去，他张着嘴，和着身下的动作，在每一次顶弄的空隙追逐驱纹戒斗的唇和舌，唾液淫靡的溢出口舌。他抱着他的脊背，指甲在上面留下血痕——而他承认这其中有故意的成分。

葛叶纮汰调整姿势，长腿勾上驱纹戒斗的腰。

他们的交合充满野性的味道，五星级酒店的装潢反倒成了这场性爱中最格格不入的地方。他们应该在森林、或者别的什么室外，做野合的勾当。

葛叶纮汰顺着本能，亲吻驱纹戒斗优美的面部线条。他舔过他的面颊，啃过他的喉结；驱纹戒斗今天早上没刮胡子，舌尖舔舐的时候传来麻痒。而驱纹戒斗揉搓葛叶纮汰的胸肉，他和他身下的动作一样用力。褐色两点很快被他揉搓的充血挺立。他用指甲刮了一下。

葛叶纮汰终于吐出第一声呻吟。

「等……这儿不行，戒斗！」

驱纹戒斗向来不在乎他人的看法。

他有些恶劣的按下乳头周围的肉，男人虽然没有女人那么滑嫩的胸肉，但被按一下也不会好受。神经仿佛全部聚在了胸口，那里被驱纹戒斗揉搓的发痒发热……

他甚至掐了下那处。

神经束被直接刺激，葛叶纮汰夹紧后穴，意料之中听到驱纹戒斗一声闷哼。他没心思在乎这个，他被驱纹戒斗刺激的阴茎发疼。那根性器翘着，正往前分泌透明的腺液。

「怎么，」葛叶纮汰后知后觉反应过来是驱纹戒斗在说话，他的声音有点刻意压低的沙哑，「没有你一个人搞起来爽吗？」

他攀住驱纹戒斗的脖子，视线空落落的，不知落在何处。

「你知道，哈，不是因为这个……嗯……」

回应他这句没头没脑答复的是驱纹戒斗的笑声。他的声音染上情欲，滚落在葛叶纮汰的脊椎还有耳廓，带来一阵酥麻快感。

「可我觉得我这么搞，」他用指甲扣弄乳尖，「你爽翻了。」

是的，明眼人都能看出来，他每一次用力都能换来葛叶纮汰更为激烈的反应。

葛叶纮汰没有受虐倾向，至少本人这么觉得。他现在也这么觉得，从来没有。

他们的交合处泥泞一片，耻毛沾满液体，蹭到下腹感觉微痒。葛叶纮汰抽空和他接了一个吻。

他只是需要一场倦事忘掉今天。

驱纹戒斗每一次抽插都碾过葛叶纮汰体内那个点，爽的后者不停收缩双腿，大腿内侧的肉跟着打颤。前者动作越来越快，葛叶纮汰想他快要到了，驱纹戒斗也是；他最后咬上驱纹戒斗的耳朵。

肉体撞击的啪啪声在屋内回荡。葛叶纮汰没在压抑自己，他喉间溢出甜腻的呻吟。他整个人都挂在驱纹戒斗身上，腰部主动追逐快感，他夹紧后穴。

他感觉到驱纹戒斗的腰肢先是绷紧，接着大量灼热的液体烫过他的肠道，那东西有些多，毕竟几个月没有发泄，他想起来他也是同样。他被烫的蜷起脚趾，头向后仰——

驱纹戒斗咬住他的喉咙。

他咬的分外用力，痛楚在葛叶纮汰神经上跳舞；葛叶纮汰绷紧脊背，两肩猛缩，似乎有翅膀要从后背伸出；他上半身被驱纹戒斗下压成一个可怖的角度，葛叶纮汰所有的挣扎都被驱纹戒斗压下，他睁大眼睛，脸上还有红潮。

他大张着嘴。

仿佛濒死的天鹅。

他应该因为痛苦和窒息感脱离欲海，但是那些酥麻的快感鞭挞他的后穴和性器，痛苦刺激他的神经，最后又转化成快乐；精液把他的后穴塞的满满当当，腹部和怀抱的温热居然让葛叶纮汰感到安心。

驱纹戒斗让葛叶纮汰感到安心。

他觉得自己就要成为一个容器，在痛楚和欢愉中嘶吼着射精。

在那之后，在那途中，都只剩极乐。

他们气喘吁吁，在被褥间侧躺，浑身黏腻。驱纹戒斗的性器还塞在葛叶纮汰体内，白浊从堵不住的缝隙里外渗。

葛叶纮汰甚至能听见驱纹戒斗的心跳。

仔细想想，这是他第一次在战斗以外的地方近距离观察驱纹戒斗的身材。巴隆领队属于穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉的典型，肌肉紧贴骨骼；他知道这具精瘦的身体拥有怎样的力气，葛叶纮汰腰间留下的手印就是这具身体主人做的好事。

「你的表情看起来就好像我们真的是情侣一样恶心。」驱纹戒斗突然开口。

「……」葛叶纮汰应该翻个白眼回敬，于是他真的这么做了。

驱纹戒斗缓缓将软掉的性器从葛叶纮汰体内拔出，白液被他的动作带出葛叶纮汰体外。他一点也没有情人的体贴——连炮友的体贴也没有。他甚至没打算扔给葛叶纮汰张湿巾，而是下床准备去洗个澡。

「戒斗。」

他尚未来得及回头，腰就被一双手环住。

他感觉到葛叶纮汰慢慢靠近，那人温热的呼吸喷在后背。他抱着他，贴近他，缠绕他。

驱纹戒斗没有动。

他听见背后传来很轻很轻的一声喟叹。

葛叶纮汰说：「谢谢。」

他们分别被集团其他人叫出去，回来后他就看到了这样的葛叶纮汰——绝望、恐惧、难过，还有太多驱纹戒斗看不懂的负面情绪。

驱纹戒斗鄙夷他的软弱，他不知道海姆冥界森林的真相有什么让人悲伤的。物竞天择，大自然早就说明的准则，只有天真的家伙还活在温室里。

他应该嘲讽他，话到嘴边，葛叶纮汰却说：

「我杀了裕也。」

所有嘲讽烟消云散。

葛叶纮汰是他认可的对手，角居裕也也是。

没人希望自己的对手死于这么嘲讽的方式。

可它偏偏发生了。

他知道葛叶纮汰和高司舞有多么尊敬角居裕也，他们的感情比自己想的还要深。值得尊敬的对手应该被人堂堂正正的打败，再堂堂正正的退场。

不用葛叶纮汰细说，他就猜到角居裕也的死有多么恶意。葛叶纮汰捡起驱动器和锁种的时候，命运已经把礼物和恶意一同馈赠。

看啊，现在命运收取代价的时候来了。葛叶纮汰坐在床边，只开了一盏台灯。哪怕灯光太暗，驱纹戒斗也依然能看出他的颤抖。葛叶纮汰额前还有汗珠，它们大概和空调的风一样冷。

他没说话，坐在葛叶纮汰身边。铠武听见他来了，抬头望，那双棕色眼睛破碎，眼底却还有火。

那是不知名的、无迹可寻却又偏偏存在的希望。

他看到他来了。

他唤他的名字。

「戒斗。」

就像现在。

就像刚才。

一切全都乱了套。他看着葛叶纮汰的模样，施虐欲在体内翻滚。他们应该是敌人、对手，但不应该有肉体和情欲上的关系。

可能是气氛，也可能是太久没有抒发欲望。

但是驱纹戒斗吻上葛叶纮汰却是事实。

如果葛叶纮汰在最初就有反抗那他也不会继续。

可他至始至终，说的也不过是一句：

等一等。

一切都乱了。

他没推开葛叶纮汰，任凭他搂着他，彼此汲取这点温暖。他们身上还有汗液和精液，看起来狼狈极了，可谁也没有分开。

驱纹戒斗想，葛叶纮汰想。

他们大概，再也没有办法像以前一样相处。举动可以有，行为可以有，但是心态回不去了。

或许他们的接吻就是错误的开始。

但是。

葛叶纮汰抬头，驱纹戒斗半阖眼眸。他微微前倾。

他们给了彼此一个蜻蜓点水的吻。

谁在乎呢。

FIN.


End file.
